


HTF Theories: Happy Tree Town

by PumpkinPatch



Category: Happy Tree Friends
Genre: Headcanon, Theories, headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 07:46:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16635809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PumpkinPatch/pseuds/PumpkinPatch
Summary: February 20, 2011These are some theories I have on how Happy Tree Town works. This is only focusing on the town this time. I have also named them each by their basic concept.





	HTF Theories: Happy Tree Town

Hotel California:  
It is so named because it's the theory used when I write certain ones in Happy Tree Town, they refer to it as Hotel California because "you can check in any time you want, but you can never leave alive".   
In short, no one can ever leave the town alive. They are trapped there, and if they try to leave, they'll die before they can exit the boundaries. They can try to leave a million times and it will always result in them reviving the next day still in Happy Tree Town.

Countdown Theory:  
The tree friends who live in Tree Town have life spans so to speak that have to do with their deaths. They each has a random amount of deaths assigned to them and after they've died that many times they are permanently dead because they have no more revivals left.   
Therefore characters like Cub's mom are already dead because she has already died the maximum amount of deaths assigned to her.

Amnesia:  
With each death the character forgets about the outside world, it revives remembering less and less of the life(if it had one to begin with) before Happy Tree Town. This happens again and again until even if they wanted to leave, they'd be unable to leave since they know absolutely nothing about how to live or survive somewhere else.   
Certain characters like Flippy usually die rarely so they remember most of their pasts, and Flippy doesn't ever die while he's flipped out as far as I know-except in Remains To Be Seen-and thus even if he doesn't remember, Fliqpy/Evil still does.

Blissful Ignorance:  
This theory is inspired by how Flaky and the others remember Flippy killing them, but other than that they seem to either not care or to just forget about how they normally tend to die. They don't ever seem to show any sign that they recall anything unless it involves someone or themselves killing them.  
This theory is somewhat similar to the Amnesia one, only instead of forgetting their life prior to the town, when a HTF dies it has either next to no or absolutely no memory of that prior death unless their death was a murder or a suicide. So they never remember the entirety of the previous day's painful and bloody death unless that death was one of the exceptions. Basically: Ignorance is bliss.

The Border:  
This is the theory used in most of my stories such as Whispers, this theory says that the characters can come and go from the borders of Tree Town without any adverse effects.   
Within Tree Town though they are immortal and die horribly painful deaths, yet always come back without any physical sign that the trauma happened before. However if they leave or are taken outside of the border and obtain any injuries, disfigurements-like Handy's loss of hands- that even if they run back to the border, they will still have those injuries. Of course if they die outside the border, they will be dead forever.  
So if Cuddles left and had his chest and legs scratched up by a wild animal, when he returned to Tree town they would remain and if he died that day or simply waited until the next day the scratches would be gone and depending on how deep the injuries are, scars would linger and remain.  
For this reason nearly no one wants to ever leave the town, they're afraid to die for good and they're also afraid that they'll possibly return severely mutilated or with some of their limbs amputated/mangled.


End file.
